In an IPS (In-Plane Switching) mode, which has been broadly adopted for large-scale monitors in recent years, the molecular axis of a liquid crystal is rotated by in-plane switching in a plane parallel to a substrate, to produce a display. Thus, visual angle dependency on the rising angle of the molecular axis is precluded, and therefore, the visual angle characteristic of the IPS mode is greatly more advantageous than that of a TN mode. In contrast, since pixel electrodes and common electrodes are placed in a comb form to apply a lateral electric field in the IPS mode, the rate of the area of the electrodes to a display region becomes high. Thus, an opening ratio in the IPS mode has been considered to be more disadvantageous than that in the TN mode but has been improved to be equivalent to that in the TN mode in recent years.